Christmas Lights
by Masha10
Summary: Es Navidad, y Meredith invita a Alex a su casa, y este se niega. ¿Por què? Tendra algo que ver la decoración y el espiritu navideño que se respira en casa de Meredith? No será que la Navidad recuerda a Alex a.../ Alex/Mer friendship menciones de Izzex


Hoy era navidad, y todos los del hospital iban a venir a su casa a cenar. Bueno, todos menos Alex. Cuando Meredith le dijo de venir a su casa por navidad, Alex se puso tenso, y le dijo que gracias pero que lo sentía, que esa noche tenía que trabajar y seguidamente se fue. Ella no era tonta, y además conocía muy bien a Alex. El problema no era el trabajo, si no la palabra _Navidad_. Alex era como ella, una persona a la que nunca le había entusiasmado esta fiesta, pero desde hacía unos años esa fiesta iba asociada con un nombre. Izzie Stevens, la amante de la Navidad. Así que para Alex, Navidad era sinónimo de Izzie Stevens, y por eso Alex no iba a venir a su cena. No vendría porque hacia unas semanas que Izzie le había dejado con tan solo una nota, y hacia unos días que Izzie había vuelto y se había ido de nuevo, volviendo dejar plantado a Alex. Y aunque Alex fuese con su actitud de duro respecto al tema, le dolía, y le dolía mucho, ella podía notarlo por el más que él intentara ocultarlo. Así que ir a la cena de Navidad podría resultarle doloroso, por eso no insistió con el tema.

El día transcurrió sin grandes incidentes, pero cuando Meredith estaba por irse a su casa Alex irrumpió corriendo en el vestuario.

-Mer

-Pasa algo Alex?

-Se me había olvidado, las tuberías de la caravana se han estropeado esta mañana, creo que por el frío. ¿Podría quedarme a dormir en vuestra casa esta noche? Estaré prácticamente toda la noche en el hospital así que no os molestare, aunque si no pued- Meredith no el dejo seguir.

-Alex no tienes ni porque preguntar, claro que puedes venir, esta noche y las que quieras.

-Gracias Mer, de verdad.

La cena fue un poco extraña. Derek y Lexie para empezar decidieron decorar la casa al estilo "Izzie" cuando Lexie encontró toda la decoración de años pasados, y aunque ella se opuso acabaron ganando ellos dos. Por lo menos Alex no iba a venir hasta bien entrada la noche y con suerte ni se fijaría.

Durante la cena la ausencia de George y Izzie, para los que les conocieron bien, se notaba. Además Alex y Callie estaban trabajando, y también se les echaba en falta. En su lugar se vino Bailey con su padre y protagonizaron una escena fuera de lo común viniendo de la Dra. Bailey. También vino Tatcher, cortesía de Lexie. Junto con Richard que volvía a beber, cosa frecuente estos últimos días. Pese a todos estos detalles, la noche estuvo bastante bien. Cantaron villancicos, hubo regalos, risas…Cuando todos se fueron y Derek y ella ya estaban durmiendo, ella se despertó, y bajo a por un vaso de leche.

Pocos minutos después, un ruido que providente de la entrada, indicaba que Alex había vuelto. Quizás no fue buena idea dejar toda la decoración puesta, ya que el semblante de Alex se entristeció nada más entrar. Alex no notó su presencia hasta que ella habló, y fue entonces que él intentó camuflar esa tristeza con cansancio, aunque era demasiado tarde.

- Ei- Dijo él sorprendido.

- Alex, ¿cómo ha ido en el hospital?

- Bueno ya sabes, muchos cortes y atragantes navideños, nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué haces levantada Mer? Son las 4.30 de la noche.

- No podía dormir.

- Vaya.

Alex dejo sus cosas en el sofá y se sentó, y entonces vio el árbol. Vale, definitivamente la decoración había sido una muy mala idea. El árbol junto con toda la decoración era la misma que Izzie había usado para las pasadas navidades cuando ella y George estaban esa noche con ellos.

-Mer esto es…

- Si lo sé, y lo siento. Pero Derek parece tener un gran espíritu navideño, y él y Lexie han estado de acuerdo de poner toda esta decoración cuando Lexie la ha encontrado en su habitación. He intentado disuadirlos pe-Alex no la dejo terminar.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada, es tu casa, y es bonito.-Dijo Alex, a la vez que en sus ojos se veía reflejada la tristeza y melancolía que representaba para él esa época del año.

- Alex…

- La echo de menos.

- Lo sé.

- Crees que volverá?

- Pobre de ella que no. Además, cuando vuelva le daré una buena patada en el culo por haberse ido de este modo.

Alex sonrió, pero era una sonrisa amarga. Meredith entonces fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

- Estuvo haciendo el tratamiento de Il-2 en otro hospital.

- Es médica Alex, y Izzie no es tonta. Así que en cuanto temas de salud no te preocupes, seguro que se las apaña.

Entonces hubo un silencio, un tanto incomodo en el que Alex se quedo con la mirada fija en las luces del árbol. Aun mirando el árbol dijo.

- Meredith

- Dime

- Las cañerías de la caravana no se han estropeado.

- Que quieres decir con eso?

- Quiere decir que lo que pasa es que no quería pasar la noche de Navidad sin Izzie en la caravana que había estado compartiendo con ella estos días, lo siento.

Alex seguía mirando el árbol, intentando de esa forma cruzar la mirada con ella. Pero cuando lo hizo, a Meredith casi se le rompe el corazón.

Parecía un niño perdido. Alex estaba peor de lo que ella imaginaba. Él nunca se había comprometido con nadie hasta que llegó Izzie. Izzie fue de algún modo la luz que despejo la oscuridad de Alex. Y fue por eso que Alex se lo entregó todo, se comprometió con ella y con su futuro juntos. Alex se entrego en cuerpo y alma en su relación con Izzie. Y ahora Izzie le había dejado. Le había abandonado como si todo lo que habían pasado juntos no hubiese existido.

Alex estaba por llorar, y entonces Meredith le cogió la mano. Le cogió fuertemente la mano. Le cogió fuerte porque quería estar con él. Quería que supiese que no estaba solo. Quería que supiese que aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre, para ella, él era tan hermano suyo como lo era Lexie. Y a los hermanos se les cuida, y más cuando sufren golpes como el que había sufrido Alex.

-No importa Alex, no importa.- Le dijo suavemente Meredith.

-Mer, Izzie me dejó porque cree que yo hablé con el Jefe y que fue por eso que la despidió. Pero no fue así, yo hable con el Jefe para que no la despidiera. Y aun así ella no confió en mi y se fue.

Entonces Meredith pasó un brazo por la espalda de Alex e hizo que suavemente él apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Y mientras Alex soltaba la primera lagrima de esa noche, las luces de navidad seguían brillando en la oscuridad.

_Those Christmas lights, light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on  
Oh Christmas lights, light up the street  
Light up the fireworks in me  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Those Christmas lights, keep shining on_


End file.
